In a conventional pull type clutch of this type, a release bearing is caused to slide in an axial direction by a lever-like release fork supported to a transmission housing.
It is therefore necessary to disengage the release fork from the release bearing in order to remove the transmission. However, because disengaging the release fork from the release bearing is difficult in the conventional type, the removal work of the transmission becomes hard task.